


Costa Rican Heat

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Bottom Big Boss, Drama, Everybody's gay for Big Boss, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Quite literally the gayest thing I've ever written, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90% fluff variation on Peace Walker’s BBKaz Side Ops date, before Metal Gear Solid V decided to wreck everyone’s shit. (Includes massive spoilers for The Phantom Pain!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costa Rican Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Trashy romance novel titles ahoy! I’ve written R-18/hentai before (yeaaars ago) but this is my first venture into yaoi so hopefully it won’t suck, lol. In the months after playing TPP, BBKaz seriously intrigued me (Revisiting Peace Walker and Ground Zeroes, I’m sure), so here we are. VKaz can be sweet, but Venom/Quiet is what got me into MGS fanfic writing to begin with. BBKaz is such delicious s u f f e r i n g. Unspoken words can kill.
> 
> Zou Bisou Bisou originally by Gillian Hills is a cute little song. Give it a listen sometime!
> 
> Please enjoy this collab between two BBKaz dorks. 
> 
> Writing done mostly by SSD1, edited and proofread by (http://archiveofourown.org/users/PearBear) pearbear~

Snake let out a sigh as he headed towards the local Costa Rican beach, hot and pliable sand against his feet. He didn’t object to down time—he loved the beach—but Militaires Sans Frontières had more pressing concerns. Like how on Earth was Zadornov continuing to escape his cell? Bastard being held in what _should’ve_ been a highly secured area.

Was there a spy of all things in their ranks? If so, who? Did Zadornov “just” want to escape—or steal MSF’s newly acquired nuke while he was at it? It was maybe slightly unfortunate that they required a nuke to secure their place in the world, but with Peace Walker sunk into Lake Nicaragua, MSF would certainly be hunted down, sooner or later.

Wanting to shut off his brain for the time being, Snake stretched out and laid against the sand, soaking in the rays of the descending sun. Being covered in sunscreen but forgetting to bring along a towel wasn’t the worst thing in the world to him—he’d probably rinse off back at base so Kaz wouldn’t start complaining about him stinking like God knows what. A bit surprising that he beat Kaz to their appointed meetup; maybe the kid—Christ, remembering that there was an 11-year age difference between them was weird, at times—was still caught up with work.

“Wonder if he’ll keep _me_ waiting, for once…”, Snake muttered to himself. The sound of the waves was certainly soothing. It was enough to make him want to take a nap. Damn hot out here, though. He yawned, absentmindedly scratching at the waistband of his swim trunks as his eyelid inched slowly downwards.

“Snake! Hey, Snake!”

A blurry figure appeared at the far end of the jungle path leading to La Playa del Alba, silhouetted by fronds. Snake peered at it lazily. It was waving frantically at him and making noises, dragging him out of his sweet, drowsy reverie.

He’d know that voice from anywhere. It reverberated through his eardrums during the entirety of all his missions, and it belonged to the man he’d been expecting.

Kazuhira Miller bridged the distance between them fairly quickly. Within seconds, he was panting by Snake’s side, casting a long shadow, a droplet of sweat here and there plopping down, only for any moisture to be quickly sucked in by the thirsty sand. All that hard training Snake made him go through had paid off in the amazing speed he was capable of running with when he was late.

Standing up and stretching once more, Snake had a hard time hiding his smirk. He roughly swung an arm around the shoulder of his out-of-breath partner. “What took ya so long, Kaz? Too busy flirting with Cécile to hang out?”

In all honesty, he still didn’t quite understand _how_ Kaz managed to seduce him. Sure, Snake had his experiences with Eva and even The Boss, but guys? During Operation Snake Eater, the hints given about the nature of Volgin and Raikov’s relationship flew over his head, as well as Ocelot’s bizarre behavior towards him. He didn’t understand, and he simply didn’t have the time to understand it. Even when the true colors of Ocelot’s interest were flatly exposed to him by Eva, he just couldn’t bring himself to see Adam that way. Whether it was because Adam was _her_ son, or because he couldn’t see his eventual best friend in that light, John wasn’t sure. That wasn’t to say John didn’t appreciate Eva or Adam’s loyalty to him; in some ways he felt it unexpected…Maybe even a little undeserved.

Even as John attempted to find himself—helping those who needed it in Colombia, starting up the humble beginnings of his own private army— after his abruptly leaving The Patriots, the reassurance that Eva and Adam had John’s back… It helped him push forward, on the sleepless, muggy, nights when he didn’t _want_ to admit how lonely he felt, tracing the outline of the snake-shaped jigsaw on his chest, molded to be an exact replica of _hers_ …

And then, Naked Snake had met _him_ , on the battlefield. Colombia, 1972. Blood, explosions, and the crunches of broken limbs. It had started off ugly. It ended with a reluctant handshake. The foundation for a new partnership.

From mutual wakeful nights under rain-soaked tents, from the rhythmic treading on the same muddy jungle grounds, from the marching, hiding, waiting in tandem, that partnership eventually evolved. When their rifles lined up, barrel to barrel, stock to stock, they found their camaraderie the same before long.

One rainy night in ‘74, their relationship had turned into something different entirely.

Snake couldn’t shake his reluctance about their guests that night, although he had no real qualms about helping the young girl—Paz—to restore a measure of peace within her country. Kaz had insisted on helping his Boss relax with a massage.

It had started with Kaz’s hands on his back, kneading the knots with far more familiarity than he had a right to. He couldn’t really object to Kaz’s hands eventually wandering far downwards. Something inside Snake told him to just shut off his brain and go with the flow. This wasn’t the same as the time he and Eva laid together on the bearskin rug, the ultimately false Philosopher’s Legacy in his pocket a carelessly forgotten detail. He had nothing to lose. Kaz had chosen to stay by his side for two years already. He could let his guard down, just a little.

Surprisingly, Kaz knew his way around the male body for being such an alleged womanizer… It had felt so _good_ and relaxing, the strokes clearly practiced, and through the heavy breathing and a low grunt, Snake had quickly released himself into Kaz’s hand. The excitement of the night must’ve betrayed his exhaustion, as Snake—still wearing his sneaking suit, eyepatch, and _her_ bandana—had collapsed against the bed, completely passed out asleep.

Little did he know that Kaz, after a moment, saw his chance to make a few private calls on a secure line within the next room.

Several months later, and here they were. On something of a “date” at the beach. Not quite _just_ friends or business partners, but not exactly fuck-buddies, either. They’d become close enough over the past two years that Snake eventually offered his real name (Yes, Kaz, it’s really John Doe. You can quit laughing anytime now.) but to Kaz, Snake was just...Snake.

Snake must’ve been lost in thought for a while, because he never heard Kaz’s reply about his own jokingly bringing up Cécile.

“Come again?”, he muttered, dusting off the lingering sand from his back and ass.

“Forget it,” said Kaz. He grinned, then jerked his thumb over to the water, where the brilliance of the sun was reflected and scattered in about ten million ways. “Nice view, right?”

Snake gave a cursory glance. “Uh, yeah.”

“You’re not interested.”

“It’s nice enough. I’ve always looked at my surroundings to analyze. Never saw the point of staring at them as a means of distraction.”

“Man... Can’t you get your mind off the battlefield for a sec?”

“Sorry.”

They stood in amiable silence, gazing out at the water, which lapped at their bare feet.

“By the way”, Snake added while glancing at his partner. Both of course were in their swimsuits—Kaz had naturally taken it upon himself to wear a tight-fitting speedo. Snake privately couldn’t complain about _that_ nice view, although something was bothering him.

“Did we come into some GMP recently? Any new R&D projects or business deals you’ve got brewing? What’s with the new watch?”

It really _was_ difficult for Snake to get his mind off work, even for a moment. To his credit, he was trying his best to shut off work and _relax_. To just enjoy the soothing sounds of the ocean waves gently rolling along the coast, the sun’s gradual sinking across the horizon in honestly breathtaking shades of pink and orange, Kaz himself seemingly never taking his aviator-clad eyes off Snake…

Maybe that last part was slightly embarrassing, although John was secretly flattered.

Was Kaz rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses? “Boss, would you just shut up about work for 5 minutes?”

He gestured for Snake to come closer, who reluctantly did so with a grunt, his good eye narrowed. He wasn’t exactly happy about the question evasion, but he’d let it slide for the sake of their usual hypocritical peace. At least, for the time being. “What, another massage?”

Kaz smirked as he set to work, almost happily kneading his boss’s tight shoulders. “You got it. You’re so tense.” He chuckled. “Lighten up a little, would ya?”

Snake rolled his own eye, before smirking himself. “That’s the spi—” Kaz barely finished his sentence, feeling muscular arms effortlessly throw him about, his body making a sickening impact against the sand.

“Hey, watch it!” He spat the grains out of his mouth, glaring slightly at his CO.

“Just having fun like you wanted me to, Kaz.” Snake was actually grinning, offering a hand to help his friend up. Kaz accepting the kind gesture was his first mistake. He was startled but not terribly surprised when he was unceremoniously flipped, his boss wasting no time in calmly taking a seat on his wincing back.

“Bo—Boss…”, Kaz wheezed out. “I don’t mind if _you’re_ the one manhandling me, but…”

“But…?” Snake’s usually serious blue eye was surprisingly light. Gentle. He was beginning to tenderly stroke Kaz’s hair, the end of his curls where they met at the base of his neck, adjusting his posture so he sat against the younger man in a way that he wouldn’t suffocate.

Losing himself in the gaze, Kaz stumbled over words, dumbly managing, “I...Uh…” His sudden erection most likely stated any unspoken feelings. “You were always my…”

“Hm?” Snake shut his eye, bending down as his beard tickled against Kaz to leave an almost tender kiss against his neck, before catching the skin with his teeth. A fresh bite for Kaz to attempt to casually explain away to the men and women on base, and to the ladies he’d flirt with—or eventually bed.

With an effortless removal of the younger man’s sunglasses, their different shades of blue had met. Snake had pocketed his eyepatch in the back of his swim trunks, blind right eye alongside his functioning one. Staring, lips dangerously close, despite Kaz’s mild panic over feeling slightly exposed without his sunglasses.

Swallowing thickly, one of Kaz’s hands rested against Snake’s wind-swept fluffy brown mullet, free from that old bandana to just enjoy and tangle his fingers in.

They fell into another comfortable silence. The constant waves lapping against the shoreline, saltwater spraying their arms. The first twinkling of stars in the sky as a distant waxing crescent moon illuminated their features.

Kaz was desperately close to losing his speedo, his dick painfully hard from the uncomfortable and frightening feelings of what exactly Big Boss meant to him. Back when they had first met, they could have died by each other’s hand. _Serpiente_ had every opportunity to easily kill him, like he had countless others, but chose mercy instead...

“I’m...in lo—”

Snake’s mouth suddenly crushed against his, shutting Kaz up with a deep, lingering, kiss. He drew up a Love Box seemingly out of nowhere and placed it above them as they tightly embraced. Kaz...knew better than to question the occasional weirdness by now.

There was some disappointment in not being able to see Snake very well in the sudden darkness, but that was quickly replaced by excitement as Snake began rubbing his crotch against his.

“Ohohoho... Snake, you’re certainly forward tonight.”

Grinning, Snake breathed hotly into the younger man’s ear, lightly nibbling: “Ready when you are.”

Kaz thrust his hips upwards against Snake while groaning, relishing their body heat radiating from the thin material.

“Can’t wait any longer…”

Snake wrapped one arm around Kaz’s waist, nimbly using his free hand to reach into the back pocket of his swim trunks. His eye patch...his finicky lighter...a fresh cigar...a wrapped up condom...But no lube.

Whoops.

“Uh, Kaz?” He laughed good-naturedly, attempting to cover up his mistake. “I forgot the—“

Seemed like Snake really _wasn’t_ used to this sex thing, considering he only had two female lovers before Kaz.

Kaz groaned. “ _Boss…_ ”  Just as well. The sand was beginning to chafe his ass, and badly.

Neither wanted to take unnecessary risks. The way Kaz’s mother had gone went unspoken. Either way, it was time for them to head back to their room, and continue their date in a more private setting.

Snake practically threw the box off, leaving it discarded, forgotten, as he calmly offered a hand to help Kaz up. His cheeks burned as he averted his gaze, quickly retrieving his sunglasses while accepting his boss’s hand. It was strange whenever Snake showed kindness, in his own awkward way.

Aromatic, thick, cigar smoke broke Kaz out of his thoughts. Snake was gazing out into the ocean, exhaling, expression calm and unreadable as always.

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking about work, again?”

Miller’s ill-timed remark immediately earned him the cigar’s ends burning against his right arm. He winced, hissing from the intensity. Still, there was something about being marked by Snake…

Acting as if nothing had happened, Snake quietly offered him the cigar.

“Thanks for the drag.” Kaz smiled, albeit weakly, indulging in the offer. The smoke caused his eyes to water and throat to burn, but if it was something that belonged to Snake, he wouldn’t complain. An indirect kiss.

“Ready to head back whenever you are.” Snake finally spoke, roughly pulling Kaz in close for a half-hug. Kaz continued to indulge in their shared vice, before planting the cigar back in Snake’s waiting mouth. The older man quietly exhaled away as together they fell into a comfortable lull, Kaz sneakily taking the opportunity to cuddle closer against Snake’s body. The other man said nothing, opting to hold Kaz just a little tighter. He needed to get a better grasp on this romance thing _without_ accidentally choking out his partner in the process.

Just another moment of hypocritical peace, it seemed. The soothing ocean waves, the slight chill in the air and saltwater spray, being enveloped in Snake’s scent and the bright moonlight… Kaz wouldn’t mind if he could just stay like this, in his boss’s arms.

At least they finally accepted the unspoken feelings between them, but Snake attempted to have more tact about it than Kaz. Word getting out that MSF’s two commanding officers were fucking would have terrible consequences, although Kaz had jokingly reassured as long as Big Boss continued to top, a hypothetical outing could always be worse. To be fair, their military organization was pretty open-minded: do whatever you want with whoever you’d want in your downtime, as long as you never lost sight of MSF’s ultimate goals.

Grinning, Kaz playfully smacked Snake’s ass. “How about we head back already?”

Snake rolled his eye but stayed silent, roughly pulling a still grinning Kaz alongside him as they made their way towards the chopper pick up zone, and soon enough, back home.

***

Thankfully, the men and women on Mother Base night patrol didn’t really say much regarding their late night return, other than saluting as soon as they caught sight of Snake. He wasn’t much for formalities, simply responding with an “At ease” to each greeting. Kaz seemed to enjoy the attention, although this was the same man who’d try to _hit on_ anybody—be it Cécile, or their best-ranking combat medic...

Finally making their way to their quarters, Snake wasted no time in locking the door behind him, throwing off his swim trunks. Kaz let out a low whistle in approval, all too eager to follow suit.

“C’mon, Kaz. Let’s rinse off and get to bed already. We’ve got a full day tomorrow.”

The blonde looked instantly dejected. He set his shades on the nightstand next to his boss’s scant belongings previously in his swim trunks pocket. “Sauna duty for me again? Why not? What is human interaction?”

Snake laughed heartily, playfully slapping Kaz’s own ass towards the bathroom as he set their shower. “If you learned to keep it in your pants, you wouldn’t be in that mess to begin with.”

The younger man snorted, chucking their swim clothes into the nearby hamper before stepping in the tub, warm water loosening any sand against his body. “Easy for your to say, Mr. ‘I don’t have a sex drive unless people talk me into it’.”

Warm lips suddenly pressed against Kaz’s. He nearly lost his balance as he realized Snake was pressing him against the shower wall, his hands trailing towards his hips, before hugging—tight.

“Kaz.”

His eyes fluttered open as he drew away for air. His racing heart probably betrayed his attempts at composure, although noticing Snake’s body respond as easily as his own brought a faint smile to both their faces. “Er…”

That occasional irritating smirk was plastered on Snake’s face. “Turn around.” Not a request, but an order. Typical of his Boss.

Chuckling, Kaz complied like the good little soldier he was. “If I didn’t know any better, Boss, I’d say _you_ want to be the only thing on my mind and dick. Sure you’re not jealous?”

“What of?” Snake’s voice was hot, low, against Kaz’s ear as a hand slowly, methodically, began to jerk the younger man’s cock. Lack of experience with men aside, Snake certainly knew what he was doing, fingers ever so slowly pumping up and down, his subordinate’s hips slightly thrusting instinctively. Snake’s other hand almost tenderly wrapped around Kaz’s waist. “When all’s said and done, we both know you’re mine.”

Swallowing thickly, Kaz shakily nodded in agreement, pleasantly taken aback by his partner’s sudden “attack”. “Yeah…” _His._ Kaz wouldn’t have it any other way.

A frustrated whimper quickly turned into a surprised yelp at Snake’s retreating hands. The sudden sensation of something wet and warm against the opening of his ass.  

“Sn—Snake!!”

John’s lone eye calmly met both of Kaz’s, his slightly calloused hands gripped either side of the man’s firm ass, a trail of saliva connecting from his tongue. “What, you don’t like this sorta thing? You rinsed off, so what’s the problem?” He good-naturedly snorted, “I _am_ the only guy you’re having sex with, right? Doubt your lady friends would enjoy eating your—”

“Er, yeah. Nobody else does.” Kaz nervously laughed, “But I don’t spend part of my hard-earned GMP each month bleaching my asshole for nothing, you know.”

Snake eyed the blonde carefully, his tongue gently flicking around and teasing the entrance, before offering a slightly irritated correction: “You mean _the base’s_ hard-earned GMP.”

His beard tickled as his tongue relentlessly circled around... Would Snake quit with the teasing and _just fuck him already_ , is what Kaz wanted to lose his cool and scream, but…

Palms flat against the shower wall, painfully hard dick nearly smashing against it, his head was beginning to get foggy while he panted out: “If you want to get so technical about it…”

They fell into silence together, besides Kaz’s occasional throaty moans—sometimes garbled Japanese that Snake couldn’t quite pick up on, other times repetitive groans of “Snake”—and the pattering of the warm shower water against their skin and the tub floor.

It certainly wasn’t ideal, but all Kaz could do was rub his dick against the wall to get some measure of relief, before his boss suddenly pulled away—again.

Christ…If only Snake kept at it, he might’ve been able to… “What now?” His tone of voice was less than thrilled.

Snake just laughed off Kaz’s annoyance, quickly pushing his own back against the wall as Kaz was now facing him, offering tender kisses across his forehead and closed eyes as an apology.

“Just relax. We’re not finishing up ‘til later,” he muttered against Kaz’s ear while nibbling, sucking the lobe. Knees nearly buckling from Snake’s rough hands lightly scratching his chest and squeezing his ass and cock, Kaz could only nod weakly in reply.

Kaz’s face was centimeters away from John’s own hard dick before he could process what happened, John’s hands tangling and somewhat yanking the blonde hair as Kaz inhaled the—thankfully—clean scent. It certainly beat him smelling like God knew what he’d encountered or eaten in the jungle.

Kaz couldn’t help but feel a twinge of personal pride—remembering _he_ was Big Boss’s only male lover—as he set to work on lightly flicking his tongue across John’s length, planting kisses and suckling the skin, wanting to take things agonizingly slow in hopes of seeing Snake actually break, somewhat. Having Snake at his complete mercy, begging, _pleading_ , Kaz for more…

He couldn’t wait.

Snake grunted lightly in pleasure, but seemed to have other plans before he roughly held up Kaz’s wrists with a hand, using the other to push Kaz’s mouth towards the hilt, tufts of blonde hair grasped in place. Nearly gagging, Kaz held back the choke through watery eyes, looking up at his smirking partner in shock.

“Go on.” At least Snake’s voice was gentle, maybe even kind, while he slowly thumbed Kaz’s wrists, loosening his death-grip ever so slightly. Managing a grumble, Kaz set to work by pulling his Boss’s length out before hastily ramming it back in, grunting. Deepthroating his partner on their shower floor wasn’t how he expected the night to go, but it could be worse, he supposed.

Kaz’s work carried on for several minutes, Snake’s increasingly loud moans filling the bathroom, before he—unsurprisingly—helped the younger man to his feet, halting their fun yet again.

To his credit, Kaz didn’t even react, other than nuzzling close into the older man’s arms, used to Snake being overly particular about their rendezvous in the privacy of their room. He was, at least, happy to feel Snake’s lips against his own, as their tongues tangled, tasting each other. Kaz was still silently thankful both men were relatively clean.

Snake reached over to grab their towels, then shut off their shower as he kissed Kaz’s forehead. Handing Kaz his own towel, Snake’s back was turned as he dried off, shaking his hair a little, letting out a relaxed sigh.

“...Love ya.”

Kaz blinked as the heat rose to his cheeks, looking up from drying his hair.  “Boss, did you just—”

Complete composure—of course—as their eyes met. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, Snake.” He grinned stupidly, certainly not expecting a confession on a seemingly regular occasion like tonight.

***

They made their way back to the bedroom, still naked and not caring in the slightest. Snake handed the younger man his acoustic guitar as they together sat nude on John’s bed. More often than not, Kaz shared it too. Mainly for half-asleep cuddles than sex, but still.

“Show me what you’ve got. It’s three days away, right?”

“Er, come again?”

John sighed. “Peace Day. As long as you don’t belt out that noise you call singing, I’m curious to hear what you’ve put together so far.” He’d be good, taking care by resisting the urge to smoke. Would be silly to damage Kaz’s precious instrument.

Kaz feigned hurt. “Noise? I’ll have you know just the other day, Cécile was more than happy to listen to my rendition of _Zou Bisou Bisou_!”

“Before she ran off screaming,” Snake flatly interjected.

A now laughing Snake was rewarded with a light punch in the arm for his comment.

Chuckling himself, Kaz smirked. “Sure you wouldn’t want to pluck _my_ strings, Boss?”

Snake patted his partner’s thigh with an evil little smile. A cool down period before actual sex would be good for them; he at least wasn’t 29 anymore. “In due time. Now, let’s hear it.”

“Well, it’s not completely fine-tuned, but…” Kaz strummed some random chords before playing his slow-moving intro to _Love Deterrence_. “I think Paz will be able to keep up just fine. She was a quick learner when I helped adapt her lyrics into Japanese, too.”

“Huh. No fooling?” Snake looked honestly impressed. “Maybe it’s because of all the stress that’s happened, but I’m definitely looking forward to this Peace Day thing.”

“Glad you are.” Kaz truly was, strumming away the song’s chorus with precision and ease, a smile on his face.

“Uhh…What’s the song about, again?”

Miller’s guitar practice continued alongside their conversation. “Boss, you haven’t been paying attention at all to Paz’s practice sessions, have you?”

He snorted. “Can’t help it that I’m away on missions half the time.”

Cutting his Boss some slack, Kaz explained: “It’s about a schoolgirl that can’t express her true feelings to the boy she likes. The intro might start out a bit somber, but soon enough the lyrics and instrumental backing rejuvenates you… At least, that’s the feeling Paz and I are going for.”

“So the lyrics are serious instead of some cutesy sappy crap?”

Kaz laughed. “I suppose that’s one way of putting it.”

“Well, if Paz is doing a good job and you don’t start singing, I think that little celebration will go—”

“ _Boss_!”

Snake laughed before capturing Kaz’s lips in a light kiss. _That_ calmed him down. His arms came up to wrap around the boss’s upper back, his guitar forgotten by the floor of Snake’s bed.

They broke away from their gentle kisses, foreheads touching, offering one another light smiles.

“You good for a quick rinse-off afterwards? I don’t have anything too exciting in mind, but…”

Kaz lazily stretched against what was his side of the bed when they’d cuddle up together—tossing his partner the lube from their nightstand drawer. He was grinning, again. “Heh. You know I’m fine with almost anything, Boss. What’s up?”

John wordlessly placed Kaz’s right hand over his slowly hardening cock, more or less helping the blonde get excited as their kisses deepened, Kaz bold enough to bite Snake’s lower lip...Maybe a bit too hard. Snake’s temper got the better of him, rough hand suddenly in a vice grip around a wide-eyed Kaz’s throat.

Kaz winced. Even so, the lack of oxygen to his lungs made his cock throb harder.

“Good boy.” Snake’s voice was soothing but his wicked smirk didn’t let up as his grip tightened momentarily. He poured some lube over Kaz’s erection, who continued mindlessly pumping himself.

The hot friction of their dicks rubbing against one another caused a grunt to escape John’s lips. With that, he let go of Kaz’s neck, allowing him to breathe once again.

Kaz’s hungry gasps for air quickly turned to moans as they feverishly kissed. Sometimes softly, sometimes tongues tangling, their breath mutually catching from the simulation below.

“C’mon, Kaz…Come for me.”

Kaz chuckled weakly, ensuring on his part the kisses were gentle so a repeat of a moment ago wouldn’t happen again. Snake’s beard would usually tickle, even sting, but Kaz grew to enjoy the feeling. “Shit, Snake...I can come fast but not _that_ fast…”

The older man didn’t reply, silently playing with his partner’s dick, Kaz taking the cue to do the same for John. Moans escaped in-between their sloppy kisses, Snake licking at Kaz’s lips before shoving his tongue back in. They alternated between jerking each other off and rubbing their pre-come soaked cocks together.

“Bo—Boss…”

“Kaz…Kaz…”

Their kisses grew gentle, savoring the now slow-paced movements of their thrusting hips, their foreheads touching. Eyes shut, they moaned against each other’s mouths, their warm, skillful, hands evidently enough as come messily shot against their stomachs.

With ease, Kaz closed the bottle of lube one-handed before placing it inside their nightstand. John would’ve commented on Kaz’s skill—the kid really _did_ get around—but he was too happily exhausted to say anything.

The blonde in question collapsed into Snake’s waiting arms, grinning. “Damn, Boss…That…’’

John shut him up with a deep kiss, roughly pulling Kaz close as their bodies practically slammed together, sharp nails dug into his lower back before light hair-pulling began. Kaz couldn’t help but moan, living for Snake bringing out the masochist in him.

“Snake”, he managed, smiling, “I don’t think I’ll be able to go again if that’s what you’re hinting at.”

Snake stretched out, playfully nibbling Kaz’s nose. “Nah. It’s just fun messin’ with ya. Isn’t it nice to come without me fucking you? Or…” He massaged Kaz’s firm ass, agonizingly slow.

“Whenever you get the balls to ask to fuck _me_?” He reached towards the mentioned target, lightly tracing a finger against them as Kaz yelped from surprise.

“Watch it...” he weakly chuckled in retort, contented fatigue setting in, resting his head against Snake’s chest. That relaxing heartbeat was soothing, Kaz especially happy to feel the warmth of strong, muscular, arms lazily draped across his frame.

Snake effortlessly picked up his partner, carrying him towards the shower so they could clean off before finally getting to bed.

“Thanks.” The younger man was happy as the now cool water rinsed off his lower body. “Let’s not run up MSF’s water bill, huh?”

“You better not in _your_ spare time,” was the retort as Snake handed Kaz the removable shower head. They washed together in silence.

Thankful to feel clean again, Kaz handed Snake his towel as he took his time to slowly, carefully dry his inner thighs, pointedly winking. Snake grunted as he momentarily paused to watch, towel forgotten in his hand. “Kaz, don’t tempt me…”

“Sure thing. So…”

“What’s up?” John hung their towels, ensuring the water was shut before making their way towards his bed again.

“It’ll be ‘75 soon. Crazy to think, huh?”

“Sure is.” Snake threw down the covers and climbed into bed, grabbing Kaz by the waist to pull him in close.

The rarely excitable Big Boss was suddenly grinning ear to ear, his good eye shining with childlike innocence. “You think Santa’ll bring us anything nice?”

Kaz burst out laughing. “Th—that’s…Haha, nice one, Boss…Pretty funny.”

He frowned. “What are you talking about? I asked you a question.”

“Erm, Snake, Santa’s not—”

“Pft, nice try! Huey claimed the same thing a while ago. Don’t speak ill of a wonderful man like Santa, ya hear me?!”

“Uhh…Sure thing.” He just didn’t have the heart to correct his Boss. Oh well. Let the man have whatever innocence he could retain in their line of work. Still…

“Hey, Snake.”

“Hm?” His eye opened, left arm outstretched, since it was free from holding Kaz.

“Vampires.”

Eye widening, Big Boss broke out into a cold sweat, bolting upright in bed. “I will kill every last one of those fuckers.”

The blonde howled with laughter, again, before helping his boyfriend lay down. “It’s just a joke and they’re not real. Like San—I mean. Relax. Let’s get some shuteye.”

Was the legendary warrior actually trembling? “Sure, sure.”

Hm, maybe his subcommander went just _a little_ overboard. Sighing, Kaz pulled Snake towards him, massaging the moaning commander’s back. “Can’t get our bed dirty with a different kind of massage.” He smirked, calmly thrusting his hips—and more—into Snake’s backside for emphasis. Snake for his part stayed quiet; it seemed _nothing_ would stop Kaz from acting like a horn-dog.

His tension soon enough melted away. Kaz’s hands were too damn skilled. “Nn…I feel better now. Thanks.”

Weight shifting, he got comfy in his original position of spooning the younger man, both arms draping around his waist. “Sleep well.”

“Night, Snake.” He yawned, reaching up to squeeze one of his boss’s hands, their fingers interlacing.

Sleep quickly overtook them both. If Big Boss ever needed an insomnia cure, well, one look at Kaz’s various business reports were enough to make his eye glaze over.

***

Kaz’s eyes fluttered open as rays of morning sunlight hit their window. Loudly yawning while stretching his arms, he glanced at the time. 0800 hours. Boss preferred to wake up closer to 0600, so hopefully he wouldn’t be too pissed—they had a busy night, after all.

Wearing his sunglasses, Kaz grabbed Snake’s eyepatch off the nightstand, smirking as he placed it on him. It’d be funny if the sudden movement was enough to wake him up…But strangely, Snake continued to lay flat on his back, loudly snoring away.

Huh.

Suppressing the urge to giggle, the blonde bent down, lightly pressing his lips against Snake’s. That seemed to do the trick, the kiss gently—maybe somewhat sleepily—returned. Breaking away, Kaz put an arm on his partner’s shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

Their eyes met as John sleepily blinked, his eye focused upon realizing he wore his eyepatch.

“Mornin’, sunshine.”

“Yeah…Good morning.” He scowled as his eye flickered towards the nightstand clock. “Damn, it’s already 8? C’mon, let’s get moving. Plenty of fieldwork I have to play catchup with, since I wasn’t deployed all last night.”

“Snake, Snake, Snake.” Kaz chuckled, pushing Big Boss back onto his bed so they sat upright together, unintentionally hugging him. Not that hugging the older man was an unwelcome way to start the day. “Where’s the fire? Just relax. We have the whole day to extract prisoners or “new recruits”, right?”

Calm blue eye narrowing, a hand rested on Kaz’s shoulder, faces awfully close as they chatted. “You’re not getting out of sauna duty _that_ easily. And you’re needed on support when I’m away.”

“Boss, you’re already pretty out th—”

John rolled his eye before Kaz could even finish his terribly lame joke, standing while kissing blonde hair. He rummaged around in search of some clean underwear, for now dressing in civilian clothes. Khaki shorts and a plain white t-shirt would do—More often than not, Militaires Sans Frontières was sweltering within the Caribbean. Perhaps someday, once the local political situations properly cooled, their Mother Base would relocate.

“Want me to put on some coffee?” Miller was all smiles, wearing his usual uniform, seat taken at their shared desk, silently mulling over various documents and sealed manila envelopes. That yellow scarf was just too cute.

“Nah, I’ll do it. Any reports you need me to look over?” Snake didn’t sound terribly thrilled, but just the same, leaned in to kiss his subcommander.

Cheekily, Kaz stole a kiss in return. A good night of sex was all it took to put him in great spirits. “Just boring stuff I can handle. No big.” He turned his attention back to the paperwork, frowning over some apparently incorrect numbers that caught his eyes, muttering about fixing the budget.

“Let me know when the coffee’s ready. Oh, and uh...Whenever you plan on heading out.”

Snake chuckled. “Sure thing.” For a moment, he seemed to be silently admiring Kaz’s laser-sharp focus.

There was plenty of work to be done, off and around Mother Base.

Peace Day was just two days away.

***

“Boss, _I’m_ the one who always loved you. He might have loved you once, but why are you _still_ so drawn to him when these days, Miller’s—”

“I’m standing _right here_ , you know.” The glare on Kaz’s face was enough to kill, and he didn’t appreciate Ocelot eyeing his safely holstered Tornado-6s.

Snake only sighed, beginning to kiss a surprisingly reciprocative Kaz: “It’s not easy to explain,  Adam.”

“Snake,” Kaz mumbled, in between nibbling Big Boss’s neck and shoulders. His tone momentarily sounded like the old days, before a harsh addition: “Just shut up. You’re an attractive piece of shit, what more needs to be said?”

Well, so much for _that_. At least they’d always have their memories of Costa Rica.

Snake laughed, yanking onto the ends of Kaz’s hair before happily obliging. Either man enjoying the hair-pulling certainly hadn’t changed. “I _am_ a piece of shit… That’s why we worked well together. But…you really want this?”

“Sure. Not like there’s any lingering feelings on my end.”

Snake didn’t buy that in the slightest. Love, hate, a twisted obsession… _Something_ was definitely still there, lingering within Kaz, after so many years apart. “…Erm.”

Apparently, Kaz had to shut John up, forcefully shoving his tongue into Snake’s mouth.

Talk about a serious love-hate thing between them, emphasis on hate on Miller’s end, these days. Ocelot could only roll his eyes, arms crossed. He wasn’t jealous.

Sure, he’d willingly get a little gun happy for John’s sake. He’d do anything, if it was for John’s sake. Willingly charge headfirst into Hell itself, no questions asked.

Ocelot was _not_ jealous. He was simply enraged, dumbfounded, unable to grasp why _his_ John would let himself get swept up by an embittered piece of work like Miller—who cares what he was like in their old days together?

Neither Adam or Kaz would drift off to sleep, thinking about the conversations they shared with John, feeling their breath catch in their throat whenever he’d offer a genuine smile or laugh around them. It’s not like they’d mentally ruminate over John’s reaction to countless “what if” scenarios of their confessing—disgust, excitement, obliviousness, indifference, something else entirely? Despite either man’s inability _to_ confess, over the fear gripping their heart.

And it wasn’t as if sex would magically heal old wounds, or solve any of their problems. But John would be damned if being fully _theirs_ for the night wasn’t the least he could do for them both, after the—unintentional, on his part, not that it really mattered—hell they had both been through.

Quiet and Ahab were either out on deployment together or maybe even having a private rendezvous of their own. Who could say for certain?

Sneaking aboard Mother Base had been easy enough; he sounded like Ahab—though really, it was the other way around, wasn’t it? Just in case any potentially encountered staff would know better than to question their Boss without his signature scars and shrapnel, his face was obscured by a balaclava. Stealth was his forte for a reason. John would leave at 0600 hours Seychelles time; back on his private chopper towards Galzburg, as it would be 0400 hours there. Plenty of time for whatever was needed to be done here on base.

In truth, tonight’s get-together was the last time for a long while that Snake would become intimate with another person. Work had to be done. Personal confusions and hurt aside, her last will—and his military nation—would become a reality. Those Patriot bastards _would_ be thwarted.

Tonight, after a painfully long nine-year absence, would be the final time John would allow himself to be caught up in his sinful personal desires towards fellow comrades.

It was just the three of them in Kaz’s private room that doubled as his office. Ironically enough, the sun was setting outside. It was no Costa Rica, but the sunset was certainly beautiful against the sparkling ocean waters.

This unexpected situation wasn’t the revenge towards the bastard he had in mind, but it was a start for Kaz to make Snake bruise a little for the years of anguish, the emotional betrayals and phantom limbs, the anger at their shattered dreams. Being the one to call the shots tonight to remind Snake who _owned_ him from here on out… Damn if that thought didn’t feel good, in the now twisted part of his soul. If any of them had a soul, anymore.

“John. _You know_ I’m not some goddamn replacement for her...Right?” Ocelot’s fake Texan drawl was oddly weary as he placed an arm around the older man, pulling him in for a sudden embrace. Despite the fire in his cool gray eyes, he silently prayed his heart wasn’t thudding too loudly.

A fingerless gloved hand cupped his cheek, Snake’s lone eye—Ocelot’s own mark on Big Boss, twenty years ago—full of tenderness. “I know.”

Shit. Ocelot was beginning to feel weak in the knees.

It was hard for Kaz to suppress a smirk while eyeing Ocelot who was hungrily kissing Snake—he’d be Kaz’s willing accomplice in putting Snake in his place, no qualms about making the man hurt during sex, given his sadistic hobby. While continuing their deep kiss, Ocelot hastily removed the older man’s leather jacket and shirt, gloved hands dangerously tracing over his jigsaw scar; too many repressed emotions, too many words gone unsaid, in their twenty-year friendship.

Soon enough, he removed the rest of Snake’s clothes, the other man returning the favor for Ocelot. Except his red scarf. That could stay. Pity Kaz didn’t have his yellow one, anymore…It was cute.

Snake had first entered the room whispering an inaudible, specific phrase into the initially startled Ocelot’s ear, his hypnotherapy undone for the time being. Miller simply death-glared at the real Big Boss’s arrival—the two men that helped keep Diamond Dogs afloat were having an argument about something—most likely Quiet, unsurprisingly.

Snake, calm as ever, asked if the two had gotten intimate in his absence. Kaz snarled at the idea while Adam laughed it off; although both at least admitted their private attempts in getting close to the phantom had felt...off. Just as well, ever since Quiet’s arrival and the gradual bond she and Venom shared.

John’s curiosity got the better of him. He always wanted to see how Kaz and Ocelot got along…If only they met each other during MSF’s heyday…Missed opportunities for some fun. “Hey. Why don’t you two kiss?”

“If that’s what you want, Boss, sure thing. But I doubt Miller feels that way.”

A simple enough request, and why the hell not? He was a little intrigued, if he was being honest. Still…Rolling his eyes, Kaz pulled Adam away from Snake to push the “cowboy” up against the wall, their lips locking. He was a little startled when Ocelot’s tongue began exploring his mouth, as he nearly began to stumble, before it was John that steadied him as Kaz and Adam continued their deepening kisses.

“Mmh…Not bad at all, Miller.”

“Heh. Let’s just say I had plenty of practice with _him_.”

Adam would be good to Miller, if only because that’s what John wanted. He seemed to be enjoying the show. It’s not like Snake had a way to conceal his erection at this point.

Kaz was slightly disappointed—maybe he wanted to enjoy Adam a little—and surprised when an all too-familiar, strong, arm wrapped around his waist, lifting him up. Snake didn’t generally show off his honestly freakish strength, but he wasted no time in easily lifting Adam with his free arm, gently depositing both men on the bed. He lay in between them, his arms draped against either man’s shoulder, alternating between them his deep, messy, kisses.

“Show-off.”, Kaz muttered. His kisses towards John were possessive, intentionally biting down, hard, against the older man’s lips. John wasn’t terribly thrilled—When all was said and done, he preferred calling the shots when it came to any sort of rough play, but he’d behave tonight.

Adam snickered after a moment, eyes amused but dangerous, fingers absentmindedly tracing John’s scar, again. “You really think you’re the one in charge tonight?”

The blade stinging against his skin elicited a wince. But he still laughed in between sucking the cowboy’s earlobe, fingers running through Adam’s hair. “I’m not. But who says I can’t have fun?”

“I do.” Kaz, growling, was already atop Big Boss before the man could react, using his left arm to squeeze the man’s throat tightly. John winced, despite the obvious smirk across his face.

The bastard had the nerve to jokingly wheeze out, “C’mon, Kaz. I’ll be happy to let ya both give me a facial if you’ll rela—”

Miller’s grip tightened, he didn’t look amused in the slightest at John’s still smirking face. “Will you shut up for 5 minutes? Do you really not get that _I’m_ calling the shots here?”

“I got just the thing to shut him up.” Laughing, Ocelot practically rammed his cock down John’s throat, Kaz letting go in the process.

John’s hips thrust upwards on instinct, humping the air, his free hand reaching for his own twitching dick suddenly met with the harsh steel of Miller’s cane. Kaz repeated the motion several times for good measure, rather intentionally hitting the inside of his thigh on the final strike. Muffled grunts could be heard in-between his near gagging on Adam’s dick, John’s other hand firmly grasping the base.

“Good. Keep him busy for me.” The blonde was actually smiling as he carefully removed his sunglasses, placing them on a nearby desk.

“Need help gettin’ ready?” Sincerity from a rather flush-faced Ocelot—not just irritating pity? Frightening.

A calm reply. For once, kindness with kindness. His damaged eyes took careful note of Snake’s twitching member as he licked his lips. “I can manage with my arm. Thanks.” Big Boss was leaking precome from Kaz’s obvious interest.

Nine years. That’s how long he waited for Snake. He couldn’t really bring himself to enjoy much of anyone in that time. Tracking down Cécile had been a possibility, but he couldn’t do that to her. She and Amanda both deserved to live their lives, free of the pain, moved on from the fast-paced and bitter, occasionally happy, memories of MSF.

Even wanting to get romantically intimate with Venom, something felt...wrong, where he just couldn’t, and then Ocelot soon enough filled him in on the real story. Kaz felt such disgust and pity, and then _that woman_ from XOF soon enough invaded their home that Miller just…

Enough. He’d just relax tonight, clear his mind a little from pent-up rage.

He shrugged his trenchcoat and beret off, messily falling onto the carpeted floor below. John’s eye widened at Kaz’s clearly missing limbs and how....generally out of shape and unkempt the blonde looked these days. The stubble was cute. But lack of defined muscle and—equally cute—gut he gained in place, was worrisome.

Somehow, in the midst of throat-fucking and all, John couldn’t take his eye off Kaz as he undressed. Despite any problems, mental or physical, Kaz was still Kaz. In John’s mind, at least, even if Kaz himself felt differently.

A light smack across his face forced him to meet Adam’s irritated gaze. He could easily get plenty rough with John—enjoying every minute, their first time together or not—but he’d do the other two men a favor by leaving Kaz in charge. Maybe getting laid would do Miller some good.

“Don’t look at him until he’s ready. You got that, _American dog_?”

The man silently obeyed, slowly sucking off Adam’s cock, occasionally trailing his tongue up and down the length, thankful his throat could get a rest. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit just how good Adam tasted in his warm mouth. Adam was moaning, grasping at John’s hair, eyes fluttering shut. The twenty-year wait had been completely worth it.

Steadying himself with his cane, Miller sat in his office chair, slowly removing the remainder of his clothes, the rustling of fabric reaching John’s ears. Maybe all this was wrong. He didn’t want to do anything that would hurt either Kaz or Adam. Not anymore—emotionally—at least.

But...if Kaz was so insistent on letting tonight become a thing, and that he’d be in charge, perhaps there was nothing to worry about.

Snake blinked as he felt a nude body climb atop him. Kaz. His breath caught in his throat as their eyes met, Ocelot backing away to give them a moment of sorts.

“Kaz…”

His eyes...They looked so dead inside and clouded over from some problem or another, the missing limbs of his arm and leg...Internally, Snake fought the mild panic and guilt welling up within— _You could’ve gotten there on time to save him, fuck Zero’s contingency plan_ —but…

“Snake.” Oddly calm. The intent was clear, wasn’t it? John about to find himself in a world of hurt.

One thing he could do? Avert his gaze. That nearby wall was starting to look awfully interesting.

“Snake. Look at me.” His tone carried the annoyance that would occasionally pop up during MSF.

No response.

Adam calmly forced John’s head towards Miller’s once more, the subcommander heavily sighing, nostrils flared. Their eyes locked as Adam sat towards the head of the bed, away from the awkward tension by fluffing some pillows, staying silent. He sat on Miller’s bed afterwards. There was nothing Adam could do or say to soften this situation. They had to work out the long-standing resentment and pain for themselves.

Wordlessly, silently, John was pulling Kaz into a tight embrace, the other man with wide eyes slowly returning the gesture. Their hearts thudding, the long familiar crushing weight of each other’s bodies, the other’s nearly forgotten scent...John, like cigars and gunpowder, Kaz, like the sea.

Could they both...Move on? Forgive and forget, through all the pain?

“Snake.”

“Kaz.”

A harsh stinging sensation across his face was what next entered Snake’s consciousness.

Too damn bad. It was too late for Snake, the only truth the Diamond Dogs subcommander knew at this point, his left hand loosely holding Snake’s throat. If only he let Kaz in on his goals from the beginning, _maybe_ things would’ve been different.

“Want to talk about what you consider betrayal, like you and your precious Boss? You betrayed _us_. So much for true comrades, eh, Snake?” Was his voice shaking, for a moment?

“A cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch like _you_ did that to _us_.”

“Kaz, I—”

A completely acidic response. One simple phrase: “ _Don’t_.”

Had Snake’s eye grown wet?

Nodding to Adam, the man calmly handed Miller a bottle of lube and a condom. It took some effort, but he managed to skillfully ready himself one-handed. Sex—especially his numerous encounters in the ‘70’s, and college—wasn’t so easily forgotten, it seemed.

Sensing Kaz’s mood, Adam took it upon himself to rough John up a little: squeezing his throat just a bit too tight, roughly slapping his erection against John’s face, before ramming it down his throat once more. His Boss managed a garbled groan in response, but his own hardening cock made it clear the “abuse” was perfect to get him in the mood.

Smirking at the wonderful sight of Snake in pain, Kaz reached for his cane once more. He smacked a complying John’s legs wide open. They rested against Kaz’s shoulders as he roughly shoved his cock into Snake’s ass, balls deep. He grunted in approval, secretly happy that his former Boss’s body hadn’t changed one bit.

Snake forced himself to stay composed with Kaz’s abrupt intrusion as he hungrily sucked off Adam. His head was spinning. He didn’t know whether to focus on the incredible sensations of gagging on Adam’s meaty cock, or Kaz’s rough, methodical, thrusts, fast and deep, like his life depended on it. Simply letting go, allowing himself to lose control and be roughly _fucked_ by the two most important men in his life…

Too _perfect_.

The bed squeaked and strained against the men’s moans, Snake obediently taking his “punishment”, hoping it wouldn’t end anytime soon.

Kaz smirked cruelly at Snake’s leaking erection pressing against his own pudgy stomach. “This enough like old times for you, Snake?” His voice honeyed, _exactly_ like old times.

_Dangerous as hell._

Muscles strained, body blissfully sore while breathing deeply through his nose...Shit, he’d need a day to recover after this. John managed something of an awkward nod, making damn sure not to scrape his teeth against Adam’s skin in the process. Dealing with Shalashaska in this delicate situation would’ve only made things worse.

“Should we—Mmh, _fuck_ , John—be a little nicer, since he’s behaving?” Adam held onto the bed’s headboard to steady himself against John’s increasingly sloppy blowjob, he didn’t need his knees buckling on him, now.

“Do you deserve it?” Kaz’s exhausted eyes bore into John’s lone, his only hand—seemingly —tenderly rested against his former Boss’s cheek. Even feeling where the eyepatch strap meet his beard was a sensation that Miller...missed. John pulled away his swirling tongue against Adam’s cock to force it into Kaz’s mouth, daring him to taste Adam, who now jerked himself above John’s waiting face. He’d be more than happy to give the man that facial John earlier “requested”.

Kaz hissed, but reciprocated the feel and taste of their tongues almost dancing together.

On impulse at their almost sweet kisses, Kaz slowed down the pace, moaning Japanese words into Snake’s mouth, who cracked a tiny smile. Good. It meant Kaz was enjoying himself.

Freely wrapping his arms around the blonde; a protective embrace. His own means of apologizing _for everything_. Kaz’s hand continued to warmly, maybe even tenderly, rest against Snake’s cheek—whether it would turn into another slap solely depended how the night would progress.

Their fast-paced fucking somehow transitioning into the occasional lovemaking during the good times was an honest shock, but the hows and whys could be processed later.

For now, they’d continue to let their bodies naturally respond to the painful separation however; letting their equally stressed out minds relax.

Kaz wasn’t completely certain _how_ he felt, anymore. Nor where things would go from here. But at least he’d be getting a good night’s sleep. His first decent sleep in about nine years time.


End file.
